


【Batfamily】每一道傷痕

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【Batfamily】每一道傷痕

蝙蝠家的人身上的每一道傷痕都有來歷，而當中也包含了家人間的互助和愛。   
  
Dick看著Bruce更衣，他只是偶然回來家時又一如既往的不敲門就打開Bruce房間的門。然後剛好碰到Bruce在換衣服的情況，今晚他好像有個慈善派對要出席，作為最大的捐贈者，Bruce Wayne的到場幾乎是必要的事。   
  
“Dick，你又不敲門了。”   
“等我哪天看到你在作奇怪的事時，我就等於拿到Batman的把柄了。”   
  
Bruce輕笑，看來他今天心情不錯。說真的，把柄這玩意他們還缺嗎?他們幾乎連身上的每一道傷痕也能說出個大概，你還覺得他們間有什麼秘密?或許他們會對對方有所隱瞞，但那些並非把柄，偶然是為了保護才不說，把行動的曝光度減至最低，這才是蝙蝠家族的行動方式。他們知道以行動效率優先的重要性，如何拿掐自己情報的曝光度是一門學問，但他們一直都拿掐得不錯。Dick直接衝上Bruce的床，抱起他的枕頭，Bruce的味道。這個動作讓人覺得他很變態也說不定，但Bruce本人也沒說什麼了，那他就一直任性下去。Bruce默默繼續在鏡前看哪件襯衫比較好，而Dick卻看著襯衫背後那傷痕累累的身體。Dick抱著枕頭默默的看，Bruce也不在意那道目光，他們就是這樣。直到Dick看到背部一道早已縫合的舊傷，傷口早已完好，但留下了不小的疤痕，比別的更醜更大。Dick的眼神暗淡下來，果然好糟糕，對比Alfred所縫的傷口，這個顯得笨拙粗糙且有失覺悟。   
  
“Dick，你還在記掛這個傷口嗎?”Bruce並沒躲開幾乎要吻上那道疤痕的Dick。   
“這是我搞砸了的證明。”Dick隨手拿來一件他喜歡的襯衫放在鏡前給Bruce。   
“Dick，你忘了我當年所說的了嗎?”Bruce不再比劃查看，直接套上Dick喜歡的那件襯衫。   
“Bruce……”   
  
他當然記得，他搞砸了的那一晚。   
  
那時他當Robin沒多久，他第一次見Batman受了那麼重的傷。Batman背部被敵人狠狠插了一刀，慶幸的是沒有傷到脊椎，只是傷到肌肉。但傷口已經足夠大了，Batman緊握著他的手，把他拉到某個安全的地方。敵人應該還在追殺他們，又或者趁機逃走，不管是哪項他們都沒多少時間。這個敵人今晚抓不住，他就會離開哥譚，很難再追查到。當務之急，Batman要處理傷口再追上去，所以他握緊Robin的手，讓他不要害怕焦慮。   
  
“Batman你受了很重傷，我們立刻叫Alfred!”   
“沒時間了，Robin!這次傷口在背部，我的腰帶左側第6格有緊急手術包，你要幫我縫傷口。”   
“但我作不到，Batman!”看著自己的手還不停的顫抖，他沒有自信能作到。   
  
Batman用手強扳Robin直視他，看著他，不容拒絕。   
  
“我教過你如何作。”   
“但那也是在人造皮膚上，但這次……”而以往的訓練他的手也沒這樣抖過。   
“Robin，看著我!這不是你能不能作到的問題，而是你必須作到!現在，拿水清洗一下傷口。”Batman隨即把水塞到Robin手中。   
  
或許那時他有哭鼻子，他的手抖得要命，他看著那個還在流血的傷口漸漸變黑。Batman會死掉嗎?如果我不作他就會死掉。Dick Grayson別再哭鼻子了，你這個沒用的小鬼，你已經令Batman失望了。他的後背本來是由你看著的，但你疏忽了，現在這道傷口就像責備你一樣，你再不動手只會令Batman更失望。想到這比任何事更可怕，不想讓你失望，不想看到你失望的表情，不想離開你。   
  
Robin接過了水，Batman不肯用麻醉藥。但傷口已經被血污弄到完全看不到傷口位置，他必須用水清洗一番。Robin狠心地用水清洗傷口，他聽到Batman痛苦的低嗚，但對方示意他繼續。把傷口清洗乾淨，拿出手術包裡的針線。Robin深呼吸，第一針刺下去，與清洗傷口時比這並不算什麼，Batman可能甚至眉頭也沒皺一下。但Robin知道自己的手一直在抖，黃色的手套沾滿了Batman的鮮血，他甚至有段時間開始麻木，這到底是我的血還是Batman的血?這麼多血都是因爲你太內弱了，Robin，不，Dick Grayson。因為你剛剛一直像個沒用的小鬼一樣拒絕為Batman治癒，所以他的傷口惡化了。Robin又開始覺得自己要哭了，但他強忍著淚水，他不想因為這淚水而下錯針令Batman受更多無意義的傷。他努力把傷口縫起，牽強地止血了，剩下的就只能靠時間來復原。醜死了，比練習時更糟糕。縫合一向不是Dick的強項，他總是把傷口縫得太疏，偶然會有傷口再次爆裂的情況。這次他很努力，一直提醒自己不能再這樣，他很努力，但和Alfred比還是很醜，Batman的身體會因為他而留下一道疤痕。   
  
當時的Batman用鏡子看了下傷口，他轉過身來，就像現在Bruce輕笑的轉過身面對自己。他靠近他的Robin，輕輕摸他的頭，低聲在他耳邊道:作得好，Dick。   
  
  
Jason醒來時發現自己躺在安全屋的床上，頭罩被安放在一邊，但他整個身體無力而且痛死了，最重要的是他的頭還在暈。他想想到底發生了什麼事，他記得自己發燒了，今早量時好像39.5，而剛剛夜巡前身體好像感覺好點但Jason肯定自己也還沒退燒。身體管理也是他們重要的一環，這是由以往當Robin時Batman所教授他的重要一環。適當的休息也是很重要的Jason，這句就算現在仍然在他心裡頭並沒有遠離過。他再想想到底發生了什麼事，他今早就發現自己發燒了，而他也明白這樣的身體狀態去夜巡等於和送死沒分別，因此他原本想要今天不夜巡把自己的身體調理好。沒人一年內不會病，就算是Jason Todd也一樣，對此Jason也沒什麼可以說。然而數個小時前，他聽到哥譚的動靜。早前身為Red Hood的他聽到消息，有外地的黑幫進入哥譚，想要在哥譚這片罪惡之地分一杯羹，但並沒有問過Red Hood。原本Jason想要待到對方露出大馬腳時才出手，沒想到今晚便是最好的時機。然後他評估了下身體狀況，再想想這次機會缺失了的話他會損失多少。如果讓他作成了這單交易，大概會被人看成Red Hood和哥譚的黑幫也不外如是，最好在此時痛擊對方給予對方一個下馬威。因為你不知道放過一次後，那些傢伙下次會帶什麼進來哥譚，他們不是哥譚的黑幫，他們不按Red Hood的作事方式，他們會牽扯到Red Hood的底線。而事實上，Jason相信其他黑幫也在等著看，關於Red Hood會如何處理。   
  
所以當時自己就強迫自己出動，強打了精神集中的藥物，頭腦瞬間清醒，身體也沒那麼重而無力。這藥可令他暫時無視身體的情況。完了這件事後哥譚那些傢伙應該會安份一段時間，至少夠他睡個飽。但情況總是比予想的糟，並沒有到無能為力的地步，但Jason承認並不樂觀。他原本預備的精神來源藥劑有2支，在混戰中都被打碎了。每支藥最多也就撐個一小時，現在好啦，他只有一小時的時間。之後到底發生什麼事了?   
  
突然Jason聽到浴室傳來水聲，有別的人在。那一刻Jason才想起來到底發生什麼事了。他遭到埋伏，腦袋被對方用槍指著的同時Nightwing及時出現。他不能否認身體那時已到極限，頭昏腦脹的甚至連那個想殺自己的臉都看得不太清楚。下次他一定要把藥藏到不同的地方，這是他倒下前一刻最後的檢討。Jason走向浴室，看來Nightwing的制服隨便地扔在地上，Dick的身影在浴簾後方。對方肯定也留意到他的存在，所以他關掉了水源。   
  
“小翅膀，你拖著那樣的身體，欠缺考慮阿。”   
“說到好像你沒試過一樣，Dick。”   
  
當然有，每個蝙蝠家族的人多少也會出現迫於無奈的情況下出動，不管以往他們當助手時Bruce如何叮囑他們要先處理好自己身體才出動，實際上是連自己本人也沒能作到多少。Jason看著他大哥的身影，多令人安心的存在，Dick Grayson，一個只要人在就能令整個家族都安心的存在，何等奇怪而又強大的能力。   
  
“Jason，幫我拿個繃帶過來。”   
“你受傷了。”   
“不是什麼很重的傷，我可以的。”   
  
Dick聽著Jason離去的腳步聲時馬上開水，他需要水來清洗傷口，就像當年他幫Batman一樣。待Jason回來後他就看到一片血水沾在浴簾上，看下去怪嚇人的。Jason才不在意那一兩張浴簾，這只是其中一家安全屋本來就沒什麼大不了。他當然在意人，Dick Grayson!他想都沒想就拉開浴簾，他看著他的大哥腰前側開了個洞，四周剛被水清洗過，雖然傷口乾淨了點但還是怪嚇人。看下去很俐落，但不是刀傷，是子彈略過的痕跡吧?但能作成這樣的傷痕，看來躲得十分狼狽，而且和被槍直接打中並無分別。看著Dick蒼白的臉色，但還是虛弱地牽起微笑看著Jason，有種被’發現了阿?’的小孩子惡作劇被發現的表情，如果不是因為他有傷在身Jason真的想再揍他一頓。   
  
“Jason……你真的一點紳士風度也沒有。”   
“你還想自己處理這個傷口。用水直接清洗這類傷口不麻醉，你是嫌命長了阿?”還沒哼過一聲，Jason不禁皺眉。   
“我說過，我可以處理。”   
  
這方面他真的和老蝙蝠一樣，而Jason最討厭Dick這一點。Jason想要幫忙，但被Dick阻止了。他看著Dick拿過Jason手上的繃帶，手上早已拿著針線﹑消毒藥水和紗布，說真的這並不是他們最糟的一次受傷過程，只是第一次他單方面看著大哥裸體的自己縫傷口。你不要過來，我不想傷口被你的感冒菌感染，Dick的原話，但Jason覺得他只是不想讓自己看清楚那個傷口而已。免得內疚感更深，Jason不禁在心中補上。誰也沒有提出這一點，這個傷口想都不用想就知道是在剛剛的火拼中換來的。Jason很清楚Dick的動作和能力，剛剛的火拼中並沒有什麼像Dead Shot的人出現，他們都只是小混混。以Nightwing的身手，他們甚至不會碰到Dick一根汗毛。但眼前的傷口的確存在，而Jason並不想把方向往他最討厭的方向想，但這是最大機會的可能性。有誰會放過暈過去的死對頭一馬?就算老蝙蝠見到昏過去的雙面人他們，他也會乘勝追擊把對方綁起來是不是?他面前的全都一堆不是你死就是我亡的亡命之徒，誰會放過那個大好機會不殺倒在地上的敵人Red Hood?不殺就如放虎歸山，他日必會回來報仇。但事實是，他躺在床上，身上的傷口已被好好處理過，而他最後一眼見到的救星現正躺在自己安全屋的浴缸裡縫傷口。   
  
“和我聊聊天，Jason，什麼也可以。”   
“你他媽的多管閒事，Dickie-Bird。”   
“我不可能看著你拖著38.7的身體與人火拼。”第一針插下去了，Dick皺了下眉頭。   
  
Jason覺得他應該真的拿過探熱針量過也說不定，這鳥媽媽的節奏。Dick開始找別的話題，他需要聊天來分散注意力，不然真的痛死了。他們開始聊起自己的近況，Jason盡量避免了自己最近又殺了什麼人，他知道Dick不喜歡聽這個。他開始聽Dick說最近家裡的狀況。Alfred最近在研發一種顏色超可怕的蔬菜汁，看下去比以往的綠色更可怕，就連Bruce平時面不改容的樣子看到也會挑眉一下。當時Damian也沒能逃過這個命運，而Damian會偷偷嘗試把這杯玩意倒到Ace或Titus的水裡。但多數時間，他們會認命的喝下去，而當Dick在家的時候，他們會偷偷向Dick求救，而Dick偶然會幫他們喝下去。   
  
“說真的，味道沒算很糟糕，但樣子真的不討好。而我們的好管家從來不用色素什麼的來彌補。”   
“哈哈，我已經能看到到底發生什麼事了。”   
  
他看著Dick已經純熟的把傷口縫好，最後只剩再把傷口清洗並貼上紗布和繃帶。   
  
"可以了，謝謝你陪我聊天，Jason。"   
“笨蛋，我……我幫你洗洗制服。”   
“嗯，謝謝你，果然是我的小翅膀。”   
“就這次而已，不准叫我小翅膀。”   
  
他拿起Dick的制服，除了腰部的大傷口沾了血污外，肩膀﹑手臂和腳也有小型的割傷，他開始清洗制服上的血污，這樣洗下來發現在制服上的血也不少。或許Alfred會幫他縫好，甚至Bruce會幫他弄新的制服，但Jason還是拿起在床邊的針線包，他開始一針一針的縫合Nightwing的制服。Dick也沒有阻止他，他隨手拿起Jason的外套蓋在身上，毛巾圍在下身，坐在他的旁邊等待。他摸了下Jason臉上的傷痕，已經很淡了，已經不太可見，是以前的傷痕了，在他們不知道的地方，Jason也在戰鬥著，為著自己的信念。   
  
“別作那種娘娘腔的事。別再來了，也別再亂脫我的頭罩。下次我會弄得像老蝙蝠那樣除我以外脫面具的人都要被強大電流擊中。”把制服塞到Dick的懷中。   
“那把我的指紋也放進去。”   
“才不加呢。”   
  
Dick開心的笑著把Jason推到床上，看來他真的恢復了。身體重新回到床上後，Jason發現自己真的累了。他看到Dick身體時神經完全繃緊，現在看到Dick沒事後姑且又放鬆下來了。Dick坐在他床上輕輕摸著Jason的髮和額。如果是平時Jason他一定會拍開Dick的手，但他喜歡這樣的手，心底深處，他喜歡Dick的手，當年和他一起在火車頂穿梭哥譚城時會緊握著他的手。讓人安心的手，就算死過再活過來也逃不了的手。和Bruce不同的手，溫柔的手。他感覺到有什麼進了自己嘴巴，水和藥物，還有探熱計吧?他也忘了自己還在發燒中，Dick這傢伙平時看下去粗枝大葉，為什麼總在這個時候才會那麼溫柔?這一點也和老蝙蝠一樣，我討厭他。   
  
“還有一點燒呢，你好好休息吧。”   
“你快點滾，不然就傳給你。”   
“……你選了個很難走的路，Jason。”   
  
Dick突然提起奇怪的話題，他總是這樣。Jason想了下，他們都知道大家的路都不好走。   
  
“不，Dick。我選了條很簡單的路。”   
  
把阻礙我的人都殺了，把令哥譚變成罪惡之城的人殺了，把擋在他們眼前的人都除掉。他們不會再回來，他們不會再站在我們眼前，他們不會有認識我們的機會。我沒有耐性，我沒有勇氣讓敵人得到理解我的機會，我選擇走了條簡單的路，把他們全都當作後患，全都除去。我在作你們作不到的事，我會作你們不想作的事。   
  
Dick輕輕摸著Jason的額，熱度慢慢退下來了，藥果然很有效，但副作用是他會睡一個很長的覺，或許睡個一天一夜都不醒來也說不定。   
  
"不，你還是選了條很難走的路，與我們一樣難走的路。"   
  
背負那些鮮血和人命，背負那些淚水和罪名，每一個都是難以想像的沉重。他不能想像因為Dick不敢踏出那一步，但Jason踏出了。他不認同Jason的作法，他也不會跟上或讚賞，但Jason在堅持他走的路，而他有他的原則，這還是他所認識的Jason，他的小翅膀，毫無疑問。Jason開始陷入睡眠了，他好像感覺到有人摸他的額同時也親親他的額，就像小時候母親還有餘力關心他時會在他睡前親親他的額一樣。該死的鳥媽媽……   
  
“記得把我的指紋加進去你的頭罩阿，小翅膀……”   
  
  
“聽說你去了救大紅。”   
“哦，果然是消息靈通的Tim!不過這裡有門的，下次走門好嗎?”   
“成了Robin後誰會走門?”   
  
這個回應換來了Dick的笑聲，Tim從窗進入Dick的公寓裡，看著Dick剛好在脫他的制服。Tim幫忙查看傷勢，他聽說Dick去了救Jason，應該又換來了一身傷了吧?腰部多了繃帶，Tim不禁皺眉，他記得以前也是這樣的大小，他幫Dick縫的傷口，在胸口之上。感覺上明明已是數年前的事，但他覺得還是昨天的事，那是他當Robin的時候的事了。那時Batman沒參與，難得只有Nightwing和Robin的夜巡，他期望了這樣的機會很久了，與小時的偶像以新的形象合作。他不再只是當時見到的小鬼，他是Robin。他身邊的人是Nightwing，他最喜歡的Robin。   
  
對方是個運用新型毒藥的敵人，很擅長神經性毒藥，那一次是Tim太興奮搞砸了呢。他想在Nightwing面前表現，他喜歡得到Nightwing的讚賞，他喜歡Nightwing摸他的頭，他喜歡Nightwing抱抱他。所以就算歷任最冷靜思想最細的Robin今天卻一股熱血的衝在前頭，然後對方向準Robin射出毒針。   
  
“Robin!”   
  
Nightwing下意識擋在Robin面前，用短棍拍飛了敵人的毒針，但手部還是被射中了。Robin隨即幫Nightwing拔出毒針，左手有一支。Nightwing和Batman一樣身體有多種藥物的抗藥性，但這一種新型毒藥卻連Nightwing也覺得太厲害了。他身體的抗藥性只令到藥物減慢，但並沒有令藥效減弱，他的手現在已經半麻痺狀態了。Robin知道他的搭擋身體很快就會動不了，那藥本來漫延性就很高，而他們同時在心裡給了自己一個倒時計，8分鐘。   
  
“Robin!冷靜一點。”   
“對不起，Nightwing!我……”   
“沒事，你可以的。”   
  
Robin立刻握緊手中的長棍，他可以的。他和Nightwing背靠背，他可以的。他對抗的是同樣用棍棒的人，對方的身手很好，但沒有身為孩子的Robin靈活，他可以的。Robin機靈的閃過每一招，他靠著Batman教他的事，他在解讀敵人，他在預測敵人，他可以的。對準敵人的要害來一棍，他被信任著，所以他一定可以作到。Robin狠狠的一棍打在敵人手上把他的武器拿去，檢查他的身上裝備。敵人應該知道他會檢查自己身體，一直在等待機會，直到自己靠近他的手時他才抓緊這突襲機會。他一直藏著在衣袖內的藥物迎面噴上，Robin雖立馬後退並把對方擊昏。當下他及時退開，但他還是吸入了一點，糟了!雙眼開始失明，麻煩了!   
  
“Robin，你沒事吧，你過來一下!”Nightwing的聲音傳來。   
  
Robin眼前開始模糊，他勉強走到Nightwing那邊，心安了點。   
  
“Nightwing，我中了敵人藥物，現在快看不到了。”   
“真是好時機……Robin，我的腰帶左則第6格，有緊急手術用具。”   
“所以……?”   
“我這樣下去的話我會失血過多。但我現在手動不了，所以我想雙手自由的你幫我先把傷口縫好。”   
  
這個要求或許太過了，超出Robin想像的瘋狂。他知道Robin也嚇了一跳，下意識馬上搖頭拒絕。Nightwing意識到他的右手已開始不靈活了。剛剛通訊中得知Batman很快就會來到，畢竟剛剛Alfred才在通訊器中責備他的心跳指數不佳，Batman已經在路上了，帶著解藥。但他不想令Batman失望，他也不想害Robin讓Batman失望，如果事情弄砸了他就需要拿別的東西來轉移Batman的視線，讓他相信Nightwing與Robin也能應付事件，不是每次都要Batman在旁邊看著。他要拿Robin的成果來證明，Robin就是Robin，他可以應付一切。就算比當年更糟糕的情況，他和Robin的合作和信任也可以化解這一切。   
  
“Robin!”Nightwing難得嚴厲地正眼看著Robin雖然他看不到”你必須作到，要不然我會失血過多而死，我的手動不了，現在，證明給我看，你是Robin而不是一個只會哭鼻子的小鬼!拿起針線，縫傷口。”   
  
當年Batman也是這樣對他，他有點怕會不會太過，他一點也不想連這一面也像Batman。但Robin沒讓他失望，完全沒有。和當年的自己不同，他開始摸上自己的身體，他聽過Nightwing說傷口在胸口。胸前傷口嚴重嗎?會不會很痛很大?會失血過多一定很嚴重，但他現在什麼也看不到，只聽到Nightwing輕輕的呼吸聲。他摸到了，Nightwing的身體他不能算熟悉，但至少是由小看到大。他由腹肌處摸起慢慢確定Nightwing的坐姿和自己的方向距離，慢慢探索胸口前的傷口大小。Robin倒抽了口氣，這已經不能說是胸口了，幾乎是左肩斜劃至右邊肋骨處，相當大的傷口。Robin一下子就感覺到自己的手黏黏的，肯定被血沾滿了。   
  
Robin開始推斷到底發生了什麼事。Nightwing剛剛主動選了另一個敵人，他的敵人是一個靈活出名的彎刀使。出奇不意、動作敏捷是他的賣點。但Nightwing在這方面也是表表者，不會那麼簡單就中如此大的致命傷。Robin趁機開始順便確定Nightwing的身體狀況，不知對方有沒有察覺他的意圖，但Nightwing很溫柔的協助他確定部位。這裡是左手，已經沒知覺了。那是右手沒錯，抖得要命。左腳還有點點知覺，不過應該也維持不了多久了。Robin透過身體不同的部位開始推斷，Nightwing身體由左手開始藥效發作。之後是左上半、左下半、腳這樣，他的戰鬥會加劇藥的速度，左腳很快就會遲鈍。他摔倒在地，Robin摸到Nightwing腳上的傷。對方乘勝追擊，而Nightwing也沒放過這機會，他也反擊了!最後就是胸口位置換來了對方的倒下，Nightwing沒有給予對方反擊可能性。他的坐位比Robin印象中高，他大膽摸了下換來Nightwing輕笑說還是別知道是什麼比較好。如果是別人他會猜是屍體，但這個人是Nightwing，那他最多只是一屁股坐上去而已。   
  
情況掌握好了，Robin堅定地用鋏子拿起針線，用緊急包裡的水清洗傷口，他摸索了下在Nightwing的指引下下針，開始縫起他胸前的刀傷。作得好，Timmy，這樣就對了，這才是Robin，不像他以前那樣推拒一輪，最後害Bruce身上留下了醜陋的傷口。感謝上天的是，Nightwing身體被那神經性毒藥慢慢佔據身體，這也充當了麻醉藥，他不太痛，不會亂動的前提下令Robin的縫傷表現更穩定。   
  
“就在這下針，傷口比較小。對，沒錯。一直往下。”   
“間距再小一點，不然傷口線會斷裂，不久後會再爆開。”   
“對，那裡有點難搞，但你的針先繞過去……沒錯，作得好。”   
  
Nightwing的鼓勵令Robin安心，他的聲音溫柔，彷彿受傷的人並不是他。他教導自己如何縫針，如果不是他的聲音，Robin怕自己連鋼鋏也握不緊，針更不用說了。但他承認手還是在抖，而Nightwing一定知道也看到，他一句也沒說，什麼也沒說，只是鼓勵他和告訴他要作的事。   
  
“你作得很好，Tim。”   
  
最後Dick輕輕在他耳邊說，這是最大的獎勵。如果他的手能動的話他真想摸摸Robin的頭，他知道Robin喜歡這樣，就算他已經不能算是喜歡鼓勵的小孩了。   
  
“我原本以為你會找Alfred再縫一次，畢竟這縫得不算好。”但多得那次經驗，之後他要幫Batman縫針時顯得冷靜得多。他連瞎了時也能幫自己的搭檔縫傷口，之後再麻煩的事也能應對。   
“為什麼?我已經有你幫我處理了。”   
“現在看看根本縫得一團糟嘛。”   
  
Dick輕笑，任Tim摸著以往的成績。就算已經好了，疤痕還是能看出當時傷口到底有多糟糕，而他又錯了好幾個針位。他有看到某些位已經縫錯了，之後一定如Dick所說有裂開過，然後再補救的痕跡，他猜是Dick自己補救的。他才不會告訴Bruce呢，當時被找到後Batman責備了Nightwing的亂來，讓一個失明的人幫他縫傷口，而那個人並不是什麼醫生，而是一個剛加入超級英雄行列的青少年。但一句責備也沒落在Tim的頭上，就算Tim大意被對方藥物噴中，Batman也只是給予他解藥並承認他的行動。初次下針便是這麼大的傷口，並不容易，而他在失明下更是值得嘉許，當晚宵夜Alfred再給了Tim一個小蘋果派。   
  
Dick為這個傷口自豪，他偶然被問起傷口就會談起那件事。他自豪得像那件事是自己作的一樣，而這也使到Tim感到開心，真正覺得這件事他作得很好。   
  
“下次我會縫得很完美，比Alfred更好。”   
“我對此並不懷疑，我的Timmy!”   
  
Dick一如既往的抱抱Tim，把Tim包圍在自己懷內，Tim安心的笑著摸著那條輝煌。   
  


  
  
“你竟然為了Todd那傢伙而受了這麼重的傷，Grayson。”   
“你看下去也沒好很多阿，小D!聽說你自己衝上前摔的?”   
“才不是摔的，是敵人埋伏直接用鐵錘打向我時閃避作的!”   
“哦，為什麼我聽Bruce說的不是那麼回事!”   
  
Damian哼了一聲。他胸前掛著左手，包著厚厚的石膏和紗布。他原本回去了布魯德海文，之前在Jason處惹來的傷沒一個月也別想完整拆掉紗布，誰知他只是回了一個星期Alfred就打電話說Damian受傷了。Damian雖然沒有說出口，但Dick知道他會想自己在這，他會開心。那麼身為世紀上最好的哥哥兼前搭檔，他當然要回去看看。Bruce對他回來沒有任何意見，他只說可以留到他想走為止。Damian在這方面和他老爸完全一樣，就算對方想要你留下來，他也不會言明。Bruce已經有進步，他會說想留多久也行，以前他只會作到不趕人走而已。有時Dick甚至會想他問自己’回來想幹嘛?’也是他的關心之一。   
  
“小孩子的身體本來就脆弱，但Bruce一定免不了一番責備吧?”   
“父親是對的，因為是我大意了。”   
  
Dick輕摸那紗布和繃帶，而Damian有點別扭，但沒有退開。這讓他想起剛剛開始和Damian搭檔的時候也試過這樣的事，而那也讓Dick不禁懷疑自己。他成為了Batman，他把Damian帶在自己身邊。他那刻才明白Bruce的責任和話，未成熟的搭檔動作和過錯會成了自己的責任，而他的傷也成了自己的責任。   
  
當時的Damian簡直是魯莽、自負，真是一個討厭的小鬼。他們對上了貝恩，一個危險的敵人。人人都知道貝恩背上的藥管是他的弱點，但也就這個弱點。他擁有高超的智商，孔武有力的力量，作為一個新Robin來說很好的對象。然而Damian是受過刺客訓練的孩子，他有自信因爲在訓練時他已經對過更高更大的敵人。在刺客聯盟都是以命作訓練，而Damian活過來了，他的確有足夠的資本讓他驕傲。他太專注於貝恩的管子，使到他忽略了自己的處境，他忽略了四周的環境。那在一座快要拆毀的大廈裡，明天就要拆掉，鐵球車已預備好放在那待明天使用。貝恩有別的手下，他知道Batman最近才再度出現，身邊有一個新的Robin，他早就盯上了這新Robin，準備給他一個教訓，就像每一任Robin一樣。   
  
“你根本不用出手，Batman!”   
“Robin!”   
  
Batman看著敵人的手下待在鐵球車裡，他已經早已預算好Robin會有疏忽的時候，但Robin對敵人認知不足，一切都是他的責任。他馬上奔上前，利用披風把他包在懷內，像以往Bruce會作的一樣。當然自己免不了受波及，好痛，就算穿著這套比以往防禦性高許多的裝甲也好還是很痛，他覺得自己應該斷骨了說不定。但他沒時間在地上喘息，他馬上把Robin拉起來同時向鐵球車窗扔出煙霧彈。他原本想試新的泡沫彈，像Roy的泡沫箭一樣，但那還沒弄好，表現仍在調查中。   
  
“Robin!上鐵球車。”   
  
人數少的優勢是他們可以隱藏在某個地方。Robin立馬開動鐵球車，雖然眼前的景象仍是模糊一片，但根本不用在意。鐵球到處甩動，Batman只需要顧及自己。披風很重沒錯，回到家他一定要讓Alfred把它減輕。Batman看準鐵球的動向，貝恩也一樣。Batman閃過貝恩第一拳，Dick不禁皺眉，胸部傳來的陣痛提醒他或許胸部也受傷了，希望Robin沒事。他看得出鐵球車的甩動和移動有點遲鈍，或許他的手骨折了也說不定。   
  
“Robin!”   
“來了。”   
  
四周已經形成瓦礫，只有貝恩、Batman和Robin還站著。Robin開始在貝恩面前躍動，他會用刀也會用棍，但Batman不讓他殺人。Robin的刀可以輕鬆割斷貝恩背上6條藥管，平時只有2根的貝恩今天也顯得特別難搞。Batman與Robin互相替換在貝恩面前的時間，Batman多點，Robin短點。但偶然Robin會孩子氣地把Batman推開，嘗試讓自己有更多表現的機會。Batman心中輕嘆，這一點回去後一定要提一下，Robin穿得那麼鮮豔是為了吸引視線，但不代表要永遠站在Batman面前。適時把擔子交給對方，搭檔本來就該這樣。   
  
“你不是平常那個，平常那個會更沉穩阿，Batman2代。”   
“不管是哪個也足夠應付你了!”   
“Robin，等一下!”   
  
但Robin已經在貝恩背後想要偷襲，貝恩卻毫不意外似的轉身直接打在Robin身上。Robin立馬把刀架在他們之間，Batman早已預估了軌跡，接住Robin。不愧是貝恩，就算已經預備好了要接住那孩子，但還是非常重的一擊，他猜就算是Robin也不可能全身而退。接住Robin同時Batman露出了破綻，他知道以貝恩的性格必然不會放過這機會。掏出Robin腰帶上的煙霧彈，先帶Robin離開這裡。貝恩打空了，利用面具內的熱感探測器，他們能得知貝恩的位置。Batman向Robin作了個暗號，Robin繞到後方，現在條件公平了，他們可以嘗試偷襲了。Batman對準貝恩使用電槍，沒有水的前提下這玩意在貝恩身上只會有麻庳感，但這就足夠了。貝恩一下扯掉在身上的電源線並順勢把Batman拉向自己，就是現在了!Robin跳上貝恩背上，一刀俐落地把6管全斬斷。失去了藥物的支撐，身體馬上回到真正貝恩的形態，他們成功了。   
  
“成功了，Batman。”   
“作得好，Robin。現在回去治癒你的骨折吧，左手骨折了吧。”   
“你怎麼……哼!”   
  
Batman輕輕上揚嘴角，他們等到Gordon來到，確保一切順利後才回蝙蝠洞。讓Alfred先把Damian的傷勢弄好，他要回去蝙蝠電腦把今天的事記錄下來。Damian幸運地只是左手骨折，打個石膏很快就會好。Alfred讓他自個兒先吃飯，Dick想先把工作完成。是不是每個人負上那披風就會成了工作狂，要不然Dick為什麼會成了第二個老爺，Alfred喃喃自語的帶著一杯咖啡下去。Damian默默吃著，以往Dick都會抽時間與他吃飯，但這次卻選擇待在電腦前，看來貝恩真的是一個重要的敵人。   
  
“Alfred!輕點!”   
“如果你真的怕痛就不應該一直把自己迫到極致。”   
“因為Damian……算啦。”   
“我明白你在保護Master Damian，但你的身體也很重要。”   
  
Damian聽著Dick的虛弱的笑聲，他看著自己胸前吊著的手，他不能夜巡，但Dick不可能不夜巡。他想想之前的戰鬥，他不難想像Dick身體受的傷更重。他一直待到Alfred包紮好離去，而Dick輕輕敲著電腦鍵盤。他們維持了這樣一陣子，直到Dick輕嘆。   
  
“你要蹲在那多久，小D?”   
“才沒有蹲，只是在測試你的警覺性而已，Grayson!”   
  
Dick吃力的笑了下，Alfred說他至少斷了2條肋骨，希望沒傷到內臟。他招了招手讓Damian到他身邊來，Damian猶豫了下，但最後還是走到Dick身邊。Dick摸了下他的頭，讓Damian有點不滿，但Dick知道他其實喜歡這樣，小孩子的內心是掩飾不了，想被認同的小心思。   
  
“Damian，你要把這視為你的教訓和榮耀。”   
“傷口就只會是恥辱，是你不夠強且不成熟的印記。你身上的傷也一樣，Grayson。”   
“或許是這樣沒錯。但當你在當中學到教訓後，這就能令你的Robin事業更長。”   
  
別把一切傷痕都當作恥辱，它們是你成長的印記，痛過摔過哭過才會有所成長，就算是你的父親也一樣。   
  
“為了你這次的努力，左手伸出來。”Dick輕輕拿起身邊的麥克筆。   
  
他在Damian左手繃帶上畫了一隻奇怪的動物，要強說的話可能是狗，但只有三條腿。   
  
“你畫得糟透了，Grayson!為什麼只有3條腿?”   
“或許牠本來就只有3條腿呢。”   
  
就像我們任何一個，我們都不健全，我們都有缺陷，但就算如此我們還是家人，我們會互相扶持，我們不會丟下彼此。現在回想一下，那條小犬彷彿散發著Grayson獨有的溫暖，Damian因為這樣而偷偷在拆石膏後故意留下了那條繃帶，這是他和Alfred間的秘密。   
  
“小D，小D!想再來一次哥哥的獨有祝福嗎?”   
“你的爛繪術我已經受夠了，Grayson。”   
  
嘴巴嫌棄著，手卻遞過去任他大哥再畫一次那醜死了的三腿犬。   
  
  



End file.
